The Pokemon Evolution Theory
by The Power Keeper
Summary: My theory of the wonderful, yet completely unknown, quality of Pokemon that every Pokemon Trainer should be well-acquainted with: evolution. Pretty short, perfect for a quick read, if curious. Please let me know what anyone thinks. (Contains elements of Final Fantasy VII and Sonic The Hedgehog).


-The Pokémon Evolution Theory

-Pallet Town, Kanto

-Professor Oak

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the pokémon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study pokémon for a profession.

"For every professor that studies the unique creatures that are pokémon, we usually pertain in one certain topic of which we specialize. My topic just happens to be pokémon evolution. There have been many theories, many speculations, upon how and why pokémon evolve, and the questions only continue to grow as we discover more, including the mystery that is the 'mega evolution stones'.

"Recently, there has been a breakthrough, of a sort, that would involve an even more mysterious substance that is very well known in Midgar, which is on the other side of the world, the Lifestream. It isn't any secret to those acquainted with the Lifestream that it flows through every spec of life across the galaxy, perhaps even further, with pokémon being no exception. After much discussion pertaining to the 'mega evolution stones' with Professor Sycamore of Kalos, we have recently come to the conclusion that the molecular structures of these stones are, in fact, very similar to Materia, a stone that grants the user special powers that is very common in Midgar, as well as the Chaos Emeralds, which are refined Materia themselves. Therefore, it may very possible that these stones used to 'mega evolve' a pokémon might just be Materia themselves as well, which may also mean that evolution stones could very possibly be Materia as well, only in a different state, resembling a Transformation Materia.

"'What makes these exact Materia so special?' 'Why would only certain mega evolution stones affect only specific pokémon?' These enigmas have also been questioned, and upon further research, as it turns out, there have been DNA found in every mega evolution stone that corresponds with the pokémon that the stone reacts to. We have concluded that this might be a result of the fossilizing of the stones with the DNA within them over millions of years ago, in the time of pokémon that are now known to have been long extinct. The reoccurring process of the pokémon returning to its previous stage after each battle where they were transformed into their mega evolution form is possibly due to the fact that, when in these states, they are containing so much power, just as Sonic The Hedgehog, when in his 'chaos control' form, requires rings to stay within this state of power as to grant him the energy to continuously contain the power given to him through the Chaos Emeralds.

"As for normal evolution stones, such as water stones, leaf stones, fire stones, thunder stones, etc., we believe that these stones, just as certain Materia, are not normal Materia, but Materia that specialize in a certain element, just as the Materia used to create either fireballs or lightning bolts are in Midgar. The pokémon that react to _these_ stones are thought to be able to connect to these elements extremely well, such as a Vulpix evolving into a Ninetales. The Vulpix has a strong connection to the element of fire on a molecular structure, allowing it to evolve in the presence of a fire stone, while a Pikachu would evolve into a Raichu in the presence of a thunder stone.

"One exception, however, would most definitely have to be the pokémon Eevee. With no way to actually experiment any tests without harm to the Eevee, it can only be assumed the Eevee's DNA is easily able to merge with any sort of element, or the pokémon has a very deep connection to the Lifestream itself. Either way, the multiple evolutionary forms of an Eevee will quite possibly be always a mystery, or for a long time. The most well received theory is that the Eevee's genetic code is severely unstable, allowing it to change into any of its forms.

"Anyway, back to normal evolution, after much examination, tests, and hypotheses, Professor Sycamore and I have thought that the reason for a pokémon's evolution, is it's strong connection to the Lifestream, just as most creatures consisting of either the pokémon race or the animal kingdom have. Anyone can see that a pokémon has to be at a certain level before they can naturally evolve, and we believe this to be the amount of strength a pokémon requires to contain the Lifestream that enters its body, merging with the pokémon and transforming it into the next stage of its evolution. Pokémon that require a certain object to evolve that are not evolutionary stones, however, might be because the pokémon may have a spiritual bond to that item for whatever reason. Then of course is the pokémon Wurmple, which, as most trainers know, can either evolve into a Cascoon or a Silcoon. This branch in evolution may or may not be random, or perhaps, reliant solely on what the pokémon decides to evolve into.

"'What about pokémon that require a high friendship level?' One speculation to this is that a pokémon might need a reason to want to evolve, that reason being for its trainer. This only shows the bond that pokémon and their trainers truly do share. Again, as for the Eevee, the possible explanations are endless. Perhaps the connection of the Eevee and the Lifestream even go so far as to recognize the time of day, resulting in either an Espeon or an Umbreon.

"Other pokémon that do not evolve may just simply may not be able to contain the amount of Lifestream required for the process of evolution. On the other hand, they may actually have an evolved form, just unwilling to share it with the world, at least not for now, maybe. Some 'legendary pokémon' may already be in their most advanced forms, seeing how much power they contain already. One theory upon this subject is that they actually have previous forms, other than, of course, their mega evolutionary stages.

"Lastly, are the unique evolutions that are acquainted to no means mentioned so far, such as the puzzling evolution of the Feebas, which requires a high 'beauty rate', or perhaps the very puzzling Inkay, which the activation event for its evolution is completely a mystery to all in the Pokémon Regions. This evolutionary group is still the main research topic for some curious Pokémon Professors, but perhaps some questions will always remain unanswered...

"I thank you personally for reading our latest research and conclusions to the endlessly growing riddle that is Pokémon Evolution, and encourage you to let us know what you think, let us know anything we may have missed, or any flaws in our hypothesis the more minds working on this conundrum the better! Again, thank you for reading, and remember to stay strong, Pokémon Trainers of the world!"

-Sincerely,

"The Pokémon Prof." Oak.


End file.
